La vida en tus ojos
by juanckasd
Summary: Aquí yace el personaje más olvidado, yace dormido, yace acostado. Y se debate en la vida, en la muerte, si el fin trae paz y descanso, o mayor es la plenitud de seguir a su hija mirando. Y usted, ¿Llorará la muerte de quien en toda su vida a Honoka ha apoyado? CHAN CHAN CHAAAN xd (el papá de Honoka, y Honoka conversando sin palabras en un silencio que traerá más de una lágrima)
1. Padre

La vida en tus ojos

Capítulo 1

Ya tanto tiempo ha que yazgo aquí acostado, sin recordar, sin saber cuándo me dejaron atrapado. Sé sobre el pasado, como se recuerdan las imágenes de la niñez, inconexas, cargadas de emociones, desprendidas de acciones. Así como se mira un sueño que se tuvo la noche anterior... Ahora el sueño lo estoy viviendo, y la realidad me parece exterior. Ya, a como era antes, no encuentro similitudes en mi persona, más que un cuerpo roído, la cara apagada, y esa misma mirada que vi durante años al espejo, como inexistente en el mundo de lo ficticio. Miento... Todo en realidad es lo mismo, excepto mis ojos, que ahora ven diferente, y me recuerdan cambiado, cuando en verdad ellos son los distintos.

Sí, he envejecido, aunque nadie me lo haya dicho. Uno no se da cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta cuando te miras a los ojos en algún otro momento. Sí, el tiempo pasa, y no en vano... Pasa sin que lo sientan, como un fantasma del pasado, que en pena asecha hasta los últimos días, sin descanso. Sí…y ha pasado para todos, el tiempo maldito… No harán pocos años de que la vi, yo con ojos de padre, ella los de una niña. Ahora los de un viejo, que una mujer avista. Y sin fuerzas ni para levantarme y abrazarla. Sin fuerzas, ni para mirarle cara a cara. Sin fuerzas, ni para decirle cuánto la extrañé, y cuánto la quiero. Ni para abrir los ojos por un segundo, y poder hablarle con la mirada, y decirle lo que siento, sin pensar, sin palabras. _Honoka,_ tan solo por un momento me gustaría quedarme a tu lado, dejar este sueño, y volverte a ver como lo hacía en esos años... Sin la tristeza dentro, con el orgullo que te tenía y tengo, aunque ahora, un poco olvidado...

Volver a ver cómo te ibas a la escuela, volver a ver cómo volvías por las tardes con el cansancio en el cuerpo, pero el alma energizada. Volver a escuchar tu voz cuando cantabas, volver a todo, tal y como estaba... Aún cantas, sí, pero ya no puedo ir a verte, aún vas a la escuela, sí, pero a ver a tu hermana solamente... El tiempo pasa, y con él los cambios, a veces son buenos, otras no tanto. Volver a ver a tu madre, volver a acompañarla en casa; y dejar de perderme por alguna vez, y estar en el tiempo presente... Que pase algo, que cambie, así como sentía que cambiaban las cosas antes... Y volver... Volvería con tanta vida a mi lado, pero de la que llevo dentro, harta se me habría escapado. Volvería a sólo hacerles más peso del que ya tienen; cuando podría dejar el recuerdo, ese que tanto quieren...

Y viene el silencio... Casi parece el hospital suspendido en el tiempo, estancado en esta nube, en un eterno momento. Tan solo siento que las horas pasan cuando vienes a verme... Aunque también, me duele que vengas, solo vienes a entristecerte... Entonces, rompes el silencio... Como cuando llegabas a casa. Como cuando llegabas a la escuela, cuando llegabas a cualquier parte... Lo rompes, esta vez con un sollozo, con un llanto... No llores, _Honoka_ , que ya se han derramado suficientes lágrimas por este viejo, y unas más que caigan a mi lado, no me harán llegar más lejos... Oigo pasos... ¿La enfermera, tus amigas?... te alejas de mi lado, y me dejas con tus lágrimas bailando sobre mi mano... ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas, si sólo puedo escuchar tu llanto? Yo también lloro, hija mía. No me quiero ir de tu lado.-

 **Notas: wohooo mi primer fic xd. Si algo se puede mejorar díganmelo por favor, que estoy aprendiendo :P eso x3 ojalá les haya gustado como va. Dentro de la próxima semanita creo haré la 2da parte, que tendrá un giro dramáticooo (? xd Gracias por leer ^o^!**


	2. Honoka

La vida en tus ojos

Capítulo 2

 _Ya el corazón se me salía del cuerpo, ya mis piernas no aguantaban un segundo más, pero dio verde el semáforo y seguí corriendo. Desde la universidad el hospital no se veía tan lejos, pero a cada paso que daba sentía que se alejaba más y más. La gente me miraba, y yo no veía que las lágrimas por mis mejillas todavía rodaran. Sabía, sí, cómo estas cosas terminaban... Igual, todo pareció haber sucedido en un segundo, como un destello que atravesó mi vida, primero con una llamada de mi madre, luego con su voz quebrada, el mensaje. Una llamada, una parada. Mi padre en el hospital me necesitaba... Corrí como aquella vez, y casi por los mismos lugares y con las mismas dificultades. Quizás no había nieve en las calles, aunque si en mi corazón hielo. Quizás no con niebla delante, aunque igual sentía mis ojos ciegos. Con el alma en un hilo, aferrada a una pequeña esperanza, como todo cuanto he creído, como sé que las cosas pasan. Entonces, llego, y me quedo por un segundo ante las puertas del hospital, titubeando si entrar o no, conformándome por un momento con mis vaticinios. No puedo, y me decido a entrar... Parecía si me hubieran estado esperando, porque no vi en ojos de los médicos, enfermeras, más que miradas de compasión. Como si supieran por qué hubiera venido, como si en mi mirada se reflejara la luz que guardan los ojos cuando aún existen esperanzas..._

Dejo el recuerdo. Ya el pasado no vale nada, sólo camino en el presente detrás de la enfermera que me guía mientras me habla. No sé lo que me dice, no puedo escucharla. Sólo oigo mis pasos vacíos, que desgarran el silencio para luego convertirse en ecos que se clavan en mi alma. Nos detenemos frente a una puerta, y me señala algo con las manos... ¡No me importa lo que le haya pasado, quiero verlo!, pienso y no hablo... No, no puedo, no me salen las palabras. Sólo pienso, ahora sola, frente a la puerta. En ella un papel me habla:

"Traumatismo encéfalo craneano ECG 3-8  
Perfusión y oxigenación cerebral, prevenir o tratar morbilidad no neurológica."

Leo las palabras, no entiendo nada. Sólo giro la manilla, empujo la puerta, y siento cómo en unos segundos la vida cambia. Siento el pasado vivo en mi mente, muerto en el presente. Siento cómo el aire se va, y el vacío llega. Siento cómo lo respiro, y me quedo por dentro seca. Siento cómo todo se vuelve más lento, cómo se me oprime el corazón en el pecho, cómo duele hasta las lágrimas, y se desgarra el alma, y uno llora sin poder hacer nada, y sin saber ni las lágrimas, qué pasa... Sólo ven a mi viejo recostado en una cama, como lo veían todas las mañanas, mas ahora no en casa.

No me bastan solo lágrimas para desahogarme, quiero decirte algo, un te quiero, un te amo. Lo intento y ni eso me sale... Ya no siento nada, ni el corazón que late. Sólo veo en un recuerdo la mirada de mi padre, y en sus ojos los míos, reflejados como objetos sin razón, intentando hacer algo, bloqueados por la emoción... Trato de volver a mirarte, y veo cómo se derrama la vida en una lágrima. ¡Sé que aún vives, padre! Hasta que despierto. En mi hombro la mano de la enfermera, que me lleva, me saca, y cierra la puerta. Y dejo de callarme, dejo que mis sentimientos hablen, y solo digan cuánto amo a mi padre. No la conozco, nunca la vi en mi vida, pero su abrazo igual logra que me calme, y su sonrisa serena penetra en mi mirada, y gota a gota las lágrimas desaparecen, y ese sentimiento que llevaba dentro se fue templando. Había dolor, sí, pero ya no sufrimiento. Tranquila, me dijo. Alguien vino a verte. Entonces alcé la mirada.

La vi aparecer como siempre, siempre sin avisar. En sus ojos, grana, en su brillo, alma. ¿La suya? No. Entonces comprendí el dolor que la asechaba. La pena que día a día Nico guardaba; y vi cómo ella esparcía sobre mí una mirada de compasión, y me decía con los ojos: te entiendo, ten calma. Nos abrazamos ambas sin decir nada. Sabíamos lo que nos unía, no eran necesarias palabras...

* * *

 **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG lo que me costó xDDD pero aquí la otra parte de chan chan CHAAAAN... La vida en tus ojos... :'( Espero que les guste tanto como la primera parte :3 de verdad me esforcé para que quedara beio :'v ojalá que lo haya logrado ;P Por un momento pensé en que Nico dijera Nico Nico niii~, pero de la editorial(un amigo xd) me dijeron NOPE, y fue como okno XDDD yyy... esop :D gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
